Duke Nukem
"Hail to the king, baby!" Duke Nukem 'is the protagonist of the ''Duke Nukem video game series and a wrestler in VGCW. Duke was, for a long time, an inconsistent competitor, known for losing the majority of his matches but also for pulling off some memorable upset victories. More recently however, he has managed to turn his career around to become one of the biggest stars of the company. He was a member of Team America along with his tag team partner, Guile, until he betrayed Duke at End Game 6. He is a Royal Rumble Winner , and was also voted into the Second Great Tournament to determine the next General Manager of VGCW, but lost in the final round. He canonically got married to Mama in the extremely canon VGCW: At Home, only to end their relationship by siding with Morrigan Aensland at Breakdown 777. In the Duke Nukem Series '''Duke Nukem is the star of a once world class series of shooters developed by Apogee Software and 3D Realms. Originally a series of PC side-scrollers with a tongue-in-cheek sense of humor, Duke first became a superstar in Duke Nukem 3D, a first-person shooter revolutionary for its graphic content, pop culture skewering, inventive gameplay, and fantastic level design. Fans soon looked for a sequel to Duke 3D, and 3D Realms promised that Duke Nukem Forever would blow them away. ...That was in 1997. Duke Nukem Forever soon became one of the most infamous games of all time. Impressive trailers released in 1998 and 2001 assured fans that the long development time would be worth it. Behind the scenes, however, Duke Nukem Forever was plagued with development problems, with gameplay features and even the entire engine constantly being overhauled and effectively resetting development. Duke became a joke in the video game community, the equivalent of your lovable drunk uncle with a fuckup life that bought you beers as a teenager. In 2007, ten years after being announced, a short teaser was released. Another two years later, 3D Realms was effectively shut down due to financial concerns, and development assets and info of the game was leaked online. On June 10th 2011, developer Gearbox Software finally put together all the pieces and released Duke Nukem Forever, fourteen years after it was announced. Simply put, it was kind of a piece of shit. Everyone who bet on Duke lost their houses and is now sucking dick in an Olive Garden bathroom. In VGCW Duke Nukem began wrestling in VGCW back in November of 2012, though his November matches didn't go too well and he racked up a hat trick of losses, two in singles matches to Wreck-It Ralph and Piccolo respectively, and one in a Fatal Four-Way against Sonic, Egoraptor and Bowser. Season 1: Never Always Never Bet on Duke Duke's career was off to a bad start, but he avoided the sting of getting lumped in the jobber crowd by demonstrating the ability to win with extremely poor odds. He did so spectacularly the first time by pulling off one of the most famous comebacks in VGCW history in a six-man tag team match against the team of Wesker, Vegeta and Dr. Eggman. During the match, Duke's entire team was eliminated, leaving him to face the dastardly trio alone. Even though most people expected him to quickly lose, Duke somehow manages to pin all three of his opponents. This reversal of fortune led to cheers and a considerable upsurge of bets on Duke at bookies all around the world. Following his famous stunt, Duke earned himself a shot against Proto Man for the #1 Contendership to the VGCW title, but his bottle of steroids was no match for the Glitch Bomb. After having his claim to fame unfairly tainted by Glitch Man, Duke's luck continued to run cold when he ran into Ganondorf and got squished for his efforts. The low point of Duke's career came when he lost consciousness in the middle of a Royal Rumble and spent almost a minute laying in the ring, unmoving, while Bowser, Scorpion, Kratos, and Segata Sanshiro fought each other around him. Bowser eventually got him up off the floor and left him in a dazed state until he was finally thrown out of the ring by Kratos, after which point Duke walked away in shame. Season 2: Let's Rock! Being 0 for 4 in singles competition at that point, Duke tried stacking the deck against himself and see if he could recapture the magic that led him to his one career win by competing in a six-man Hell in a Cell match for a shot at the Casual Championship against DK, Pyro, Mr.Satan, JonTron, and M.Bison... and, amazingly, it worked. The match was intense as bodies were slammed through and against the steel cage, but eventually the dice fell in Duke's favor. As he found himself on top of the cage with Bison and Mr. Satan, serendipity struck when a sequence of events led to DK getting hit by a World's Grumpiest Slam from JonTron, Bison breaking the ceiling using Mr. Satan, thus allowing Duke to drop off from the top of the cage, and Pyro grabbing JonTron in a waist lock, letting Duke sneak in a pin on the fallen DK. Once again, Duke had managed to triumph against staggering odds. The only thing standing between Duke and the Casual title at that point was a fellow American, Guile. Perhaps inspired by being in the presence of a man so patriotic that he got to fight the President, Duke fought harder that night than he had ever fought before... but there was a flaw in Duke's plan: the match was one on one. Despite the intense battle, Duke would eventually fall to Patriot Guile, despite giving him two Stunners and even managing to reverse a Sonic Boom, as Duke would eventually fall to a last second DDT. Season 3D: Reloaded Duke returned to singles competition after a month-long break, but lost to the Pyro. At this point, Duke's singles record was 0-6. It's worth noting that Duke's two victories against all odds immunized him to accusations of being a jobber. On March of 2013, Duke finally won a singles match against the newcomer Geno in a Hell in a Cell due to mistimed Geno Whirl that dealt little damage. After finally winning a singles match, Duke joined the tag division. Duke looked to one of his biggest rivals, a man with whom he shared mutual respect. He found an ally in Guile, and the two came together to form the most patriotic tag team in VGCW history: Team America. Their first match was against the former tag champions Raw Power. This match however, ended with Dan double-crossing his former mentor, knocking him out and leaving him in the ring to fight Team America by himself. Although Satan put up a valiant fight, he was no match, and Duke ended up pinning the betrayed Hero of Earth. Season 4: Critical Mass Team America's next match was in April of 2014 against GameCenter FU. However, all the patriotism in the world could not stand up to the dynamic duo, and those who had bet on Duke once again found themselves in the cold. Three days later, Duke was booked for Casual Championship #1 Contenders match against Scorpion, Tingle, and Barret Wallace. Duke spent the entire match fighting Tingle, and ended up as last two with Barret. However, the unholy shenanigans from Tingle resulted in PS3 freezing. As result, an impromptu singles match between Barret and Duke was set up, in which Duke came up short on Barret and failed. Season 5: The Real Americans? Duke swiftly returned to Co-Op Division with Guile and took on The Practice. Guile controlled the majority of the match, and went for the hot tag, putting the still fresh Duke into the match. Instead of fighting however, Duke simply tagged battered Guile back into the match. The action resulted in a loss. With Duke seemingly throwing the match away, many were questioning whether or not Duke was dragging the team down. With even more people going broke and Duke plummeting in the ratings, Duke got one more chance on July in a hard-fought, fast-paced Steel Cage match against Solid Snake. Here, Duke managed to climb the cage, and managed to win the match. A month later, Duke was booked for another Casual Championship #1 contender match thanks to his victory. In a shocking swerve however, both he and his tag team partner Guile were in the match. The duo used their teamwork to bring down Captain Falcon and Dan Hibiki. The antics from Dan howevercaused Team America to explode, and Duke put down his tag team partner to become #1 contender to Segata Sanshiro's Casual Championship. Team America was seen talking backstage a week later, about how Guile beat Duke in January for his own contenders shot, and showing no hard feelings. Duke lost to Segata that night, but managed to dominate Segata early on and made him bleed. Straight after the match, both Duke and Segata were attacked from behind by Wario for Dragon Ball Segata had. On September, Duke and Guile fought against the Game Grumps, this time sporting the Star-Spangled Banner and sending the Americans into tears from patriotism. From sheer patriotism, Team America won clean for first time. Later on, they defeated Shadaloo, which gave them a shot at the Co-Op titles. Despite a well fought battle, Team Americas hopes were shot down when Duke was pinned by AVGN. Season 6: VGCW is Nukem Duke returned to singles action on November 19, facing Donkey Kong, who was fresh off a massive win against Air Man at End Game 5. With The Big Monkey still on an undefeated streak bar a questionable loss to Gabe Newell, it seemed that Duke had just made a deathwish. After getting bodied by the Ape throughout the first quarter of the match, and taking 2''' Bananna Slammas, the match seemed decided. Duke, however, would refuse to stay down and fought back; eventually hitting 2 Stunners. Likewise, DK would also refuse to stay down; resulting in the two continuing to battle in a bloody brawl. After hitting another stunner, victory was in Duke's hands; but Donkey Kong kicked out at 2 yet again. Bruised and tired, Duke would put his opponent into a sleeper hold, and after some initial resistence, finally tapped out. Duke had done what was thought to be impossible; defeating Donkey Kong in a Singles Match. No doubt cocky over his huge win over DK, Duke showed off true balls of steel, interrupting Ganondorf's promo the following broadcast. Tired of The Dark Lords desperate cries for heat, he layed down the challenge: Duke vs Ganon, next week. Ganon accepted the challenge, leaving the crowd wondering if Duke could somehow pull off yet another monumental upset against, this time against another one of VGCW's most feared competitors. Duke's moment of truth came on December 3rd, but due to some unforseen complications, Duke was quickly beaten, eating several GVDs and a Warlock Kick within minutes of the contest. Furious about having his chance for glory yet again stolen from him, Duke would demand a rematch on the next broadcast after consulting his patriotic partner Guile. However, Duke was met with Ganin instead of Ganon. After quickly realizing that The Dark Lord hadn't taken him seriously, Duke gave Ganin a stunner in a fit of rage to send a message to Ganondorf. Looking to get his rivals attention once again, Duke went to fight a normal man in a steel cage match on January 7th. It wasn't just any normal man however, as this ordinary dad had managed to defeat Ganon in Season 5. Duke dominated the contest, delivering over 3 stunners and several other poweful moves, but despite everything he threw at his opponent, both men refused to sell anything. The Match was called off, and Duke suffered yet again because of factors out of his control. Deciding to take the most direct route, Duke attacked Ganondorf after the latter won the opening match on the January 14th show, only for Gabe Newall to show up, chastize the two, and try to teach them a lesson in good manners by booking them as partners in a tag-team match later in the show. To the surprise of roughly no one, Ganondorf abandoned his partner shortly into the match, leaving Duke to face his opponents, The Dragons, alone. Duke had already done all the wrestling in the match and hence was at lesser strength. Guile was nowhere to be seen. The Dragons were fresh. ''Way To Fall ''began to play... And Duke Nukem promptly channeled the ghosts of shows past and his balls of steel and beat the living shit out of both 'Bimmy' and Jimmy Lee, kicking out of pin after pin and returning every bit of pain with equal pain plus a receipt. While the numbers ''would ''ultimately allow the Dragons to win the day, all they gained was a ruined reputation, while Duke soldiered on, eager to show Ganondorf that you don't walk away from the betting table without paying through the nose for it. The next show, however, showed that Ganon might not have been in retreat so much as advancing in another direction. With his usual tag team partner Guile confirmed as AWOL since his lack of aid in the last show, Duke confronted Ganon backstage demanding if he knew anything about Guile's vanishing. Ganondorf instead inquired if Duke was still hurt, and upon getting a confirmation, declared that everything had occured as planned: Ganondorf would now face Duke in a rematch at End Game 6, and an 'I Quit' match at that. End Game 6: A Ballsy Move Things all came to a head at End Game 6. Determined to solidify himself as a competent fighter, Duke threw everything he had at Ganon, diving into Table-San and letting loose a pair of Hail To The King stunners. He would also be on the receiving end of a brutal Warlock Kick, but refused to quit. After hitting Ganon with his second stunner, Duke finally forced The Dark Lord to say the words "I Quit", making people billionaires from bets on Duke. His victory was bittersweet however, as after the match he offered a handshake to Ganon, likely as a sign of good sportsmanship. This backfired, and Duke was met with a blow to his balls of steel and a beat down from Ganondorf. When things seemed worst however, Guile ran down to the ring and proceeded to take the fight back to Ganon, throwing him out of the ring. With the two real americans finally back together, they shook hands, finally coming out on top. That is, until Guile hit Duke with a Sonic Boom, betraying him in a shot heard around the world. With his best friend turning his back on him and the massive amount of momentum gained from his upset victory, things looked uncertain for Duke heading into Season 7. Season 7: Time To Kick Ass and Chew Bubblegum Season 7 started for Duke during the Feburary 18th, 2014 show. Duke answered Guile's comments that he hadn't done anything of note with the fact that unlike Guile, Nukem didn't need to brag about his accomplishments, as everyone knew just what kind of odds Nukem had conquered time and again. However, Nukem would get a chance to shut up Guile's mention of him not doing anything of note, as the cigar-chomping warrior's epic victory against Ganondorf had earned him a spot in the Elimination Chamber match for the VGCW Championship. Due to the chamber's timing mechanism malfunctioning, a series of Beat The Clock matches were set up to determine the entry order; Nukem would end up facing the VGCW Champion himelf, Gabe Newell. In an epic clash, it took Nukem 7 minutes and 49 seconds to do the impossible...Topple the GM. Not only did Duke beat Gaben himself, yet again making millions rich, but he secured the fastest time doing it, and secured the coveted final spot in the Elimination Chamber match against Gaben, Phoenix Wright , AVGN , Bowser, and Proto Man. Such odds favored Nukem; he would be coming out last, and Gaben would be out first, meaning the chances of Gabe Newell keeping his title were slim. But in the fickle nature of gambling, the odds again did not go Duke's way. Despite Gabe Newell being first, and Duke coming out last in the Elimination Chamber, it would turn into a very heated exchange. He would put on a tough show, but coming in last did him no real favors, as after Bowser and Wright were eliminated, he would be the third man eliminated by Proto Man via legitimate Proto Buster. Those who foolishly bet it all on Duke this match would lose it all again, as Proto Man would once again deny Duke the VGCW Championship. To make things worse, Guile would confront Duke and taunt him over the loss, and when Nukem challenged Guile to do what he could not and beat Proto Man, Guile would pull off a shocking, dominating upset and do just that. Duke would interrupt Guile's demand for an immediate title match, as he did what he claims he should have done from the start and challenged Guile to a match, one on one. At the Royal Rumble, Civil War would come to America once again, with Guile and Duke butting heads at the forefront. Their conflict was mighty, with both men constantly trading finishers and near-falls. And though the mohawked colonel sought to finish him with an Amerislam, Nukem would reverse that momentum and slam him with a powerful Hail to the King. Keeping him in place for the three-count, Duke would ultimately avenge his betrayal, ending their Civil War once and for all. But there would still not be peace...After the match, Duke reached his hand to Guile to congratulate him for a great battle. But once again, his being a good sport only rewarded the King with a crowning shot to his balls of steel. Amidst Guile's salty whining that the match meant nothing since he had already proven himself to be 'main event material' by besting Proto Man, and the sudden return of Ganondorf calling the colonel out as a 'sucker punching coward', Duke would have to walk away with this bittersweet victory with much to think about. The conclusion he reached was that despite Ganon being pseudo 'on his side', he and the Dark Lord were still tied 1-1 apiece in singles matches (and Ganondorf had jumped him just like Guile had after his win) and that at End Game 7, either ''he ''would face Guile again, or Ganon in a rubber match. After Ganondorf dismissed Duke, Duke made his point much clearer at the end of the April 29th show, interrupting a show-concluding brawl between Ganon and Duke and laying out both with Hail To The King Stunners. The next week, Duke would make it official: there would be a Triple Threat match with all three men at End Game 7. With a great battle against his two most hated rivals looming, Duke would need every bit of bubblegum he can to face what lies ahead. At End Game 7, Duke would reveal he'd bought bubblegum in bulk...and so had his two opponents, as they destroyed each other in a 25-minute slaughter drawn out by the third man always breaking up the pin. Unable to end the match, and with each wrestler being struck with endless double team moves and several finishers apiece, the winner would ultimately come down to luck. The luck was not with Duke, as Guile would score a double-team reversal at a crucial time, and pin the shattered Nukem before the pin could be broken up for the 100th time. Less a loss than the survival of being thrown into a meat grinder, it seemed likely that Duke would consider the matter closed and move on, seeking a new ass to plant his foot in. Season 8: Your Face, Your Ass, What's The Difference? With Guile and Ganondorf having moved on, Duke would take an unusually quiet approach to Season 8, as it would take him a few weeks to appear. He would ultimately emerge on the fourth show to battle Adam Jensen in a singles match that Duke would win. His next singles match several weeks later, against Solid Snake, would not go as well, as Duke would fall to a Codecbreaker. After another month off, Duke would return to again kick ass and possibly chew bubblegum, besting Waluigi in a Night opener. With the Duke, though, one could never know when quiet would again become loud, and any VGCW superstar who steps in the ring with the man had best remember that. The Heavy knew this, and The Heavy wouldn't enter the ring unprepared on 2014-08-12. He came out to the ring accompanied by fellow member of Groose and His Gang of Bullies, Mike Haggar. Duke put on one hell of a show, beating Heavy down. After Mike Haggar was ejected by the referee, Duke put in a stunner and laid Heavy down for a three count, sealing the Duke's win. The next Night, Duke would defeat the surging dictactor M. Bison in a Singles match, and close out Season 8 with a bang, being the winner of End Game 8's 20-man Royal Rumble. Perhaps, as Guile would try and fail to wrest the VGCW Title from Scorpion, he smiled to himself in the back. Season 9: King Of Asskick Mountain? Duke would be one of the sixteen fan-voted nominees in the running of the VGCW Great GM Tournament 2. Perhaps visions would fill Duke's mind of babes, boomsticks, bling, and bubblegum if he would defeat all comers and be crowned the big man behind it all. And he would be waiting eagerly for his first opponent in the tournament, Chief Arino. This served as a problem, due to Arino's recovery in the hospital after his roboticization and brutal vanquishing from the Nightmare Gabe Newell. And when the time was ever drawing nearer for their match, there was worry about whether the King would either a) get a by, or b) have to fight a replacement for Arino. It didn't suit well, since he deeply respects the Chief and would prefer a real match with him. But despite it all, the crowd and Duke would witness Arino, still partly in bandages, approaching the ring and ready to fight. And although Arino was fresh out of recovery--due to simply slipping out of the hospital and worrying the staff--he was still able to give Duke a fair and close match. Duke would earn his win and advancement to the next round, while having another assignment on his mind: taking on Scorpion for the VGCW Championship. And while his attempt against Scoprion ended like the others who tried to wrest the VGCW Championship from him--strenuous and filled with intense action but ultimately fruitless, the second round of the GM Tournament saw him against the infamous defense attorney, Phoenix Wright. A well-fought match gave Duke another push towards being the GM-King of VGCW. His semi-final match was against Ebisumaru. Backstage, he told him that it wasn't personal, but he had his fill of fat, worthless, childish men running the VGCW, and proclaimed that he was gonna be the new GM, and neither Ebisumaru or Gary would deter him. And he simply chewed bubblegum when he wasn't deemed 'Fabulous' by the big-nosed ninja. Well, that night, he proved to Ebisumaru that he was indeed serious. From beating Ebisu's face in with his mighty fists every chance he got, to literally tossing him around like a rag doll, with throws and suplexes, channeling a bit of a certain suplex master... But nevertheless, he decimated the nosey ninja and ended his hard-twerking dream. No one would be stopping Duke Nukem. Not even some punk 10-year old named Gary Oak, who had tried to pick a fight with him, but ran off like a scared child when he unnerved him merely for wanting him to apologize for trying to pick a fight. And CERTAINLY the imposing theat of Nightmare Gabe would ''NOT''''' deter him from achieving the greatness he knew he deserved. It would be time to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And VGCW would be all out of gum. End Game 9: And I'm All Out Of Ass The big night was finally here. He was going to make millions rich after he defeats Gary Oak, stomps out the Nightmare Gabe, and fulfills his dream of being the greatest and most COMPETENT GM VGCW ever. But he should've realized one thing, especially after the whole debacle he had with Nappa regarding his MitB title: someone else wanted it even more. Not that Duke would let Gary dissuade him. With every punch, slam, and kick he threw, he showed that he wanted this position much more than any title shot. Even if Duke never got a title belt, he could sit pretty as the big boss. His ambition rode on the line! But with one powerful Enzuigary kick to the neck, Duke could feel it all slip away. His dreams of babes, bling, boomsticks, and bubblegum, gone within that instant. He talked big of kicking ass and chewing bubblegum...and he was out of gum, out of ass, and now with ANOTHER childish GM at the reins of VGCW...out of hope?? Season 10: Hail to the King, baby! Duke wouldn't let his loss to Gary get him down, as he returned to action in the first match of the first episode of Season 10, facing off against Travis Touchdown. Travis was known as the Crownless King, but Duke would show him who the real king was, finishing him off with a Megaton Drop after a hard-fought match. This annoyed some of the fans, who claimed Duke was burying the newer talent. He still remained a fan-favorite overall, however, but disappeared for some time, not having any matches or appearing at all in plot. He would next appear on May 6th as Number 23 in a Royal Rumble match for a VGCW Championship opportunity, which was bad luck as then-champion Nappa had decreed that whoever eliminated Number 20 in the rumble would get a shot at the title as well as the winner. No. 20 had already been eliminated by the time Duke got in, by none other than Duke's nemesis, Guile. Duke tried to make it to the end of the rumble, but would end up being eliminated by Kefka. Guile would go on to win the VGCW Championship, truly having the last laugh in the Civil War. Duke would next be seen backstage with Solid Snake, talking about newcomer Kanji Tatsumi. Duke dismissed Kanji as a troublemaker and a delinquent, and said that the new generation of talent had brought in a few "bad eggs" like him. Snake meanwhile, thought Kanji showed promise, and would challenge him to a match the following week, which Kanji would go on to win. Duke himself finally returned to the ring on the 2015-05-26 stream in a match against Air Man, who was coming off his recent loss of the Co-Op Championship and a disappointing showing in the royal rumble match. Air Man would end up taking out his anger on Duke, handing him a loss following his devastating Air Shooter finisher. Kanji, meanwhile, continued to gain momentum, and on June 2nd, he and the tag team of Toejam and Earl would demand shots at the VGCW and Co-Op Championships respectively. Gary Oak, however, said that they would have to prove themselves worthy in a 6-Man tag match at End Game X. Duke, of course, would rise to the challenge, along with Solid Snake and a mystery partner, saying that the newcomers had not earned their opportunities. End Game X arrived, and Kanji, Toejam and Earl made their way out for the first match. Duke and Snake then entered, followed by their partner, who was revealed to be VGCW Legend Little Mac. A chaotic match followed, with the stipulation that if Kanji and his team won, they would recieve title shots on the first show of Season 11. There were frequent tags, finishers a-plenty, and masses of 2Kuality, but finally, Mac was pinned by Earl following the Crash Landing, handing Duke and his team the loss. Duke ended Season 10 on a low-note, but perhaps learned a valuable lesson; the new generation were here to stay. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery BALLS BALLS BALLS.png|Vintage Duke dukeorderofballs.png FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE.png